


A Barneswald Collection.

by LadyJayH07



Category: Captain America, Doctor Who (2005), The Avengers
Genre: Adult Content, Barneswald - Freeform, Eventual Smut, F/M, NSFW, Potential violence, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4805063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJayH07/pseuds/LadyJayH07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And suddenly, the monster in him falls silent as he rests his head on her lap.”   -Quote taken from famelici (via Tumblr)</p><p>A collection of Barneswald oneshots I have written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1: "Please, Don't Leave."

**Author's Note:**

> AND I'M BACK!!!! Yes, I do realize I have other stories on here that need to be updated and they WILL be updated but in the mean time, here is a collection of Barneswald oneshots I have written in the last year or so that I'd figure I'd post here.
> 
> Because of how crazy things have been, oneshots have been so much more easier to write than actual lengthy fics. I hope you all enjoy these! If you have a prompt, don't hesitate to message me! I might not be able to get to it right away, but I will do my best!! 
> 
> WARNING: Some oneshots will include Barneswald lovin' ;) I will post warnings tho!!
> 
> Nothing suggestive in this first oneshot. Just a lot of feels.

“Please, don’t leave.”

Clara looked down at the bionic limp that was holding her much smaller hand, fingers lacing round his artificial ones. Her gaze slowly shifted to the eyes of the broken shirtless man who was on his knees before her. 

This was no Asset. No Winter Soldier on a mission to hunt and devour. This was a scared young man who wanted to hold and be held my the only woman who can silence the monsters who kept him up at night.

She took a cautious step towards him and ever so slowly moved her free hand to his cheek, gently stroking it. He always wanted to be alone when these night terrors hit him. But tonight, there was something off. 

“I’m here, Sarge. I’m right here.” Clara held in a gasp when he pulled her closer and buried his face into her stomach, soaking her tank-top with his tears and sweat. She stroked his head and held him tightly as he fought to get air into his lungs.  
“Bucky, I’m here. Shhh, it’s gonna be okay, love…” She whispered as his breathing finally stabilized. 

He slowly lifted his head up, blue eyes coming in contact with brown as Clara smiled sweetly at him.  
“Please, don’t leave.” Bucky repeated, taking in every facial feature of his Impossible Girl.

Maybe if he engraved her face into his cranium, he’d forget the many faces of all his victims.


	2. 2: Roadrage Clara.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Road rage Clara and scared Bucky in the passenger seat watching his pregnant wife yell incoherently at traffic.

“C’MON, YOU BLOODY WANKER!! IF YOU’RE GONNA FALL ASLEEP ON THE BLOODY WHEEL…” Clara rolled down the window and slammed down on the car horn multiple times. “THEN DON’T DRIVE, YOU HALF WIT!!”

Bucky’s eyes were glued to his wife, hands at his side as he pushed himself into the carseat, as if trying to become part of the seat fabric. “Babe, why don’t you let me dr-“

“Ohhh, for crying out loud- MINIMUM 45 MILES, YOU COCKROACHES!! CAN’T YOU ALL READ?!!” Clara sharply switched lanes, Bucky’s metal hand shooting out in front of him to steady himself against the glove compartment, accidentally denting it. He sighed heavily when his phone rang, prying his eyes off Clara momentarily as he answered.

“Hey, Steve. Let me call you back, my wife is about to… Yep…. No, no cop in sight yet…we’ll be there in just a sec.” He looked over, watching Clara tap her wedding band annoyingly against the wheel. “Go. GO! ARE YOU WAITING FOR A SPECIFIC SHADE OF GREEN, YOU OLD BAG?” She kept her hand steadily on the horn, earning a middle finger from the elderly woman in the car ahead of them.

“UP YOURS TOO, GRANNY!! I’LL RUN YOU OVER AND NOT GIVE A TIT!!” At that, Bucky let out a loud chuckle, making a fist with his human hand and covering his mouth. “Language, Doll. It’s Holiday traffic, they’re out-of-townies.”

“Oh, so that’s an excuse for driving like A COMPLETE AND TOTAL FART? I’m British and I got it together!” He stared at her, trying not to voice his disagreement, knowing it would end horribly. “I really don’t think Steve and Sharon care if we’re late to their dinner party-” Once again, his hand shot up to prepare himself for the unnecessary sharp turn Clara was about to make. She rolled her eyes and pushed the gas petal down when she saw their destination coming to view.

“Ohh, shush, it’s the Holidays and we don’t want to be rude-We’re here!” She said happily, her whole demeanor changing from foreign driver with anger management issues to Bucky’s sweet and giddy wife. 

She looked over at him once she parked outside their friend’s complex and her smile faltered; his once-neat hair was now falling over his left eye, his artificial hand was still firmly placed on the glove compartment, and his facial expression was a mixture of annoyance and someone who had just witnessed the slaughter of newborn puppies.

“What, love?” She said innocently, accent thick to his ears. He sighed heavily and undid his seatbelt before fidgeting with his tie. “Babe, you have three months to change your driving habits before I confiscate your license.” He pouted his lips, watching her intensely as he ran his fingers through his hair to fix it. “Oh, come on, James!”

She undid her seatbelt and slammed the car door, Bucky tossing her clutch bag at her. “What did I do so wrong now?” She crossed her arms, watching him as he tucked in his nice shirt into his jeans. “Well, you yelled at a one-legged man to ‘run, not hop’…”

Clara bit her lip hard, looking up as she contemplated the incident. “I had a feeling he could go faster than he lead on.” She retorted. “You tailgated an ambulance vehicle…” He continued on, undoing his tie to retie it. She opened her mouth but closed it, his eyes falling on her again. “… They slowed down on purpose.” She whispered, scratching the back of her head. “You rolled down the window to tell a hearse ‘he died from terminal disappointment from your ghastly driving’…”

At that Clara chuckled, biting the inside of her lip to prevent from laughing. “I don’t recall-” Bucky cut her off and closed the car door, turning to his wife once he was done tidying himself up. “And you provoked an old lady who was a nun to flick you off.” Her brown eyes went wide, watching him as he leaned against the hood of the car. “How do you know she was a nun?” 

He reached out to her, extending his human hand for her to take. “The back of her car might or might not have had a sticker or 2 stating it.” Clara’s mouth made an ‘O’ shape as she moved closer to her husband, looking down at the floor in embarrassment. “I don’t remember ever driving like that before… You think it’s…” She moved a hand down to her growing belly, his hand moving to cover hers as she felt their little girl move. “… All related?” 

The former Soldier smirked at her, pulling her closer to him as he pressed the side of his face to her stomach. “One can only hope.” He said, earning a slap from Clara. “Oh, come on, you! Steve is expecting us.” She laughed as he stood up, metal hand coming up to stroke her rosy cheek. “Love you, Doll. Please be careful out there.” Bucky said with a more serious tone, still rubbing circles on her swollen abdomen.

“Alright… But to be honest, I think she rather enjoyed it!”


	3. 3: Because If Bucky Can't Sleep, Then Neither Can Clara.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The former Winter Soldier suffers from occasional insomnia... And his best girl suffers the consequences.

“… I’m just saying, if Freddy Krueger is real, he better not come after me.” Bucky laid in bed with both his hands behind his head, looking up at the ceiling as he continued to ask his wife the most random and ridiculous questions. 

“… Uh-huh…” Clara said, sleepily as she tried to block out the Soldier’s questions.

“Hypothetically speaking, if I dream up a gun, can I shoot him?” Bucky waited for her response but it never came.

“Doll?” He gently shook her back and Clara immediately opened her eyes. “What?!”

“I have another question!” He said innocently. 

Another hour passed and Clara was trying her best to be patient with her Sarge. She knew he suffered from insomnia from time to time but tonight, it was bad.

“Babe?” Bucky questioned, using his cold metal hand to wake her, causing Clara to almost jump out of the bed, but instead, she rolled off the bed completely, landing on the ground with a loud thump and taking her pillow on the way down with her.

Clara stayed on the ground for a moment, trying to compose herself because she knew well she was about to snap at him. Slowly lifting herself up, her eyes landed on Bucky, whose eyes were huge with concern and lips pressed into a thin line.

“… I’m sorry, did I wake you?” Bucky asked, Clara slowly moving her gaze to the TV as if it was a camera and she was in some kind of hidden gameshow.

“No, my love. Not at all.”


	4. The Taming Of The Shrew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A one shot loosely based on Shakespeare's The Taming Of The Shrew. No warning but slightly dark (more comedic than anything.)

“Clara. That is your name, right?” The soldier with the metal arm said as he loosened his tie, eyes glued to the petite woman in front of him who had her hands planted on her hips.

“That is NOT what I am called around here. And you do well to get your facts straight!” She spat, eyeing him up and down as he smirked at her.

“Oh, so your birth name is not Clara? Would you mind if I called you Clary? Clar-bear? Face That Launched A Thousand Ships? After all, we are to be ‘man and wife’.” Clara scoffed and stomped over to the Soldier, standing mere inches from his face.

“Do not flatter me, for it will NOT benefit you! Rogers might have us working as a married couple, but it does NOT mean we must stay in character when no one’s lookin-” Bucky cut her off, wrapping his human arm around her waist and roughly pressing her towards his chest. “Still don’t trust me, doll? I can understand that after all I’ve done.”

She pushed and shoved to no avail, eyes glued to his lips. “Is that the kind of talk that earned you favor, Robo Cop? Because sweet talk does not work on me!” Clara lifted her hand and slapped him as hard as she could across the face. 

“Hit me again and I swear you will regret it, kitten!” He said menacingly, holding both her wrists in his grip as he pinned them behind her. “Then keep your distance, Barnes! And you’re sleeping on the floor when we get to our destination!” At this, Bucky laughed as if he had just heard the best joke of his life. 

“Good one, doll! But not in this mission. I’ll make myself comfortable right beside you, wether you like it or not! You seriously think there won’t be any cameras? Microphones? No, I’ll act like a husband to you and…” He trailed off as Clara started squirming against him.

He quickly turned her around in his arms as he took in his surroundings and dragged her to a near chair, sitting down and holding her securely in his lap. “LET ME GO, BARNES!” His metal arm was now wrapped around her waist as his human hand held her head in place so he could whisper into her ear.

“Never, Sweet little Clara!” Bucky taunted. “I'm gonna tame you one way or another... In fact, I believe I am the only one who can. Don’t you dare give us away, you hear me? Act like a wife. Show me affection constantly and pull back those kitty claws of yours, you hear me?! We cannot risk it!” Clara gasped for air as her heart beat wildly in her chest. 

“Do you understand me, doll?” Bucky growled into her ear, rubbing circles against her ribcage with his metal thumb. “Y-yes.” Clara said, begrudgingly.

“Yes, what?” He spat back, lips touching the corner of her ear.

“Yes… Darling.”

Bucky smirked as he placed a soft kiss to her neck, lingering there for a moment.

“… That’s what I like to hear.”


	5. 5. Bucky Loves To Please His Woman. (SMUT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky comes home early from a mission and decides to love on his woman... This follows the 'Bucky loves to go down on his woman' idea so SEXUAL CONTENT UP AHEAD!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think this is my best oneshot but it did turn out sexier than I thought it would!

"James..." Clara moaned, stirring from her sleep as a cold metal limb moved up her shirt, groping her breast.

She hadn't expected her husband for another two days from his mission and yet here he was, at some horrid late hour at night, feeling up on her. "Hey, doll. I'm home." He groaned into her ear, flesh hand moving down to her shorts, squeezing her clothed mound. 

Clara chuckled, kissing him sweetly as her fingers found their way into his long hair, tugging at it gently yet with enough force to make him growl. She felt the mischievous grin on his lips as he yanked her bottoms down along with her underwear as he moved his way down her body, kissing along where her shirt (his shirt she was wearing, really) moved up and exposed skin.

With him pressed against her, she can tell he was in his combat armor and Clara couldn't help but to giggle, remembering how she told him it was a fantasy of hers to have him like this in bed. And did he ever listen; he was currently kissing along her bare thigh, inching closer and closer to her sex as his metal arm and black leather shined against the moon light.

A long whimper escaped Clara as Bucky sealed his lips over her clit, moaning against her as if he couldn't get enough of his impossible girl. The Winter Soldier's hands roamed her body, squeezing her breasts and sucking on the ball of nerve, occasionally flicking his tongue against it while she writhed against him. "James... Love..." He was bringing Clara so much pleasure and yet it never escaped her how he would smile when she would make a sound or say his name.

He moved his fingers to spread her open, moving down to lick from her opening to her clit. Clara gasped and arched her back, fingers pulling his hair even rougher as she dug her nails into the blanket. Bucky switched in between rubbing her with his fingers and licking her, eyes never leaving her blissful state. He could watch her like this all day and never get tired of being between her legs and bringing her so much pleasure.

"You gonna come for me, Doll?" He teased, sucking on the bundle of nerve before blowing on it. Clara squealed as he gave it a final lick and sat up on his knees, licking his lips as he undid his belt and pants. "Or perhaps you'd rather come like this." There was a menacing and deadly glare to his eyes as he hovered over Clara, looking like he was about to tear her apart at any moment.

"Yes... Yes." Was all Clara could say as she looked into his blue eyes, Bucky pushing hard into her with a rough grunt. It took everything he had to not break character, loving how her walls squeezed him just right. "Damn, baby... You're so wet." He said, hiking her leg around his waist, pressing his forehead against hers. Clara's eyes were shut tightly and her lips were parted, the most erotic sounds Bucky has ever heard escaping her gorgeous mouth as he thrusted into her, seeking that spot that drove her wild.

"Right there... Yes... Bucky..." Clara whimpered, feeling her release approaching as she opened her eyes, the smirk on his lips and look in his eyes being enough to set her off. But then he licked his thumb and started rubbing her all over again and Clara knew she was done for.

She orgasmed hard, tossing her head back and screaming his name so loud, Bucky was sure the neighbors across the street heard it. "Baby Doll..." The feeling of her walls squeezing around his cock setting him off as he shut his eyes tightly, coming right after her. 

Bucky collapsed on top of her, both of them gasping for air as they held on to each other. Clara gave a weak chuckle, slowly opening her eyes and stroking his leather-clad back. He lifted his head up, hair covering his eyes as he slowly sat up, pushing himself off Clara. She watched as he stripped off the armor, a sigh of relief escaping him once he was completely naked.

"That was bloody amazing, baby." She giggled, moving to make space for her husband. He pulled her to his chest, entwining their legs together as he brought her lips down to his. "You're amazing, Oswin." He groaned against her lips, hands caressing her sides lovingly. 

Bucky held her tightly against him, kissing his woman passionately with so much want. "So... Ready for round two?"


	6. 6. Underwater Kiss.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winter Soldier has a mission; kidnap the Impossible Girl. Things happen when she triggers a long forgotten memory.

She was his mission. He had to bring her into Hydra no matter the cause. Clara Oswald was shaking uncontrollably as this masked man who was fully armored held a knife to her chest, dangerous blue eyes visible but that was all she can see of his face.

“You’re coming with me.” He said in a raspy yet soft-spoken voice as he took a hold of Clara’s arm and yanked her towards him. The Asset lowered himself and took a hold of Clara’s legs with his metal arm, throwing her over his shoulder like she weighed nothing. “NO! LET GO OFF ME!” Clara screamed, squirming against him as he took off and started running.

His eyes searched left and right for the SUV that should have been there by now and shook his head in annoyance when he heard a police car approaching, knowing well that it wasn’t one of his men. At this point, Clara was yelling, going from cursing at him to screaming for help. 

The Soldier looked around for some way to escape and his eyes fell on a nearby river a block away. Once again, The Asset ran as fast as he could, Clara trying to listen as to what his next move was. “Wh-what are you doing?!”

When he got closer to the river, his grip on her loosen as he prepared to take air into his lungs. “Hold your breath.” The Winter Soldier said as he dived into the water like a professional, not realizing that Clara did not hear him.

She gasped when she got consumed by water, his arms letting go off her legs as he reached and grabbed her arms to keep her underwater. When The Asset looked at her face, he saw her struggling, air bubbles escaping her mouth as she shut her eyes tightly.

Clara opened her eyes momentarily to see The Soldier ripping off his mask before taking a hold of her face and pressing his mouth against hers, slowly blowing air into her mouth. Her eyes went wide. Out of panic, Clara let out some air as The Asset pulled apart from her.

Once again, he pulled her towards him and gave her some of his air, this time, keeping his lips tightly pressed against hers. Clara dug her nails into his leather vest, squeezing her eyes tightly, his artificial arm going around her waist and his other hand moving to cup the back of her head.

When she opened her eyes, she saw him staring back at her, not in a threatening way, but she can tell those blue eyes were in deep thought. Clara froze when he shut his eyes and his lips started moving against hers. 

He wasn’t giving her any air, he wasn’t holding onto her like some rag doll. This man was actually kissing her. And if circumstances would’ve been different, Clara would have admitted that he was rather good at it. Almost too good. She didn’t know how to respond but felt his lips move against her neck as they started to float to the top. 

The Asset whispered something against her ear as she gasped for air but before she could question it, she felt a blow to her head, falling limb against him as he moved to the shallow end of the river and picked her up bridal-style.

Clara awoke, jolting up as she gasped for air. She looked around herself, alone and near the river, soaking wet and cold. The Asset was no where to be seen and a sense of relief and confusion washed over her as she thought hard about what had happened. She shook her head in disbelief and hugged her legs as she took in deep breathes. 

‘I’m alright…’ She repeated to herself over and over again, slowly rising to her feet. Clara rubbed her head where the man had hit her, thinking about the last thing he had said before she blacked out. She repeated the word but it made no sense to her, rubbing her head as she furrowed her brows.

“Who the hell is Connie?”


End file.
